


Glass Half Full

by PolygamousSquamous



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drinking, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rescue Mission, Season 2 Canon Divergence, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, implied/Referenced past Suicidal tendencies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:30:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolygamousSquamous/pseuds/PolygamousSquamous
Summary: Edward dials the wrong number and accidentally begins the most important partnership of his life. Taking Place after Episode 2x06





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started from the prompt: i’m rly hungover and i rly need some takeout right now but oh god i called the wrong number and your voice is really attractive do you wanna come over with a pizza AU From Daily AU Prompts on Tumblr.
> 
> Then I altered a few things then i accidentally wrote the first chapter for a season 2 canon divergence.
> 
> Enjoy!

Edward Nygma had the alcohol tolerance of a toddler. He was never one for drinking much less getting drunk. Sure he could appreciate a fine wine, but he didn't like the feeling of handing over control of his all too precious mental facilities or impairing his already meager amount of coordination. He most certainly did not like the thought that he could potentially become an enraged drunk like the brutes of his past. 

That night however Ed decided to make an exception. For once in his life he was going to drink away his problems. He was drinking to try and ignore the fact that mere hours ago he had bared his soul to the woman who he thought was the love of his life only to be shot down. Just hours ago he had held Ms. Kringle in his arms ready to make love to her for the first time. He told her about how he had so selflessly tarnished himself by murdering her abusive ex only for her to reject him again. She yelled in his face that he was a sicko, told him that he was going to prison to have horrible things done to him, and then promptly smashed his second favorite lamp over his head leaving him unconscious on the floor while she vanished into the night. 

Ironically when Ed came to with a splitting headache and a faint ringing in both ears he felt as though he saw things more clearly than he ever had. He knew Kristen had not been the one for him, that she would never truly understand him and so he could never truly love her, he knew he probably had a concussion, and he knew that this would most likely be his last night of freedom before he was turned in. So he drank. The bottle of wine he had left from his date would more than serve his purposes.

He dutifully did his dishes (no need for his apartment to be a mess when the authorities came for him) and then pulled out his newly cleaned glass to use in his desire to escape sobriety. He sat on the couch and drank several glasses fast allowing the alcohol to diffuse his pain. Gradually all thoughts of his impending incarceration and random medical facts about his concussion disappeared and all that remained was a warm pleasant buzz in his bones and a constant but not unpleasurable throbbing in his skull. 

Ed got up from the couch having digressed to drinking straight from the bottle and tottered around his loft humming to himself. Inspiration struck him and he went and sat at the piano where he clumsily plonked out a soulful tune to the beat of his aching head and laughed at the fact that he was the only one who would truly be able to appreciate the music. After a few minutes though Ed’s laughter grew manic and dissolved into tears because he would not be able to share his song with anyone else and furthermore he would not be able to do a lot of things once he was carted off to prison. He lamented the loss of his perfectly tailored lifestyle, all over a woman who didn’t appreciate what he was trying to do for her. He wouldn’t be able to play his piano, or organize his belongings in fascinating patterns, he wouldn’t get to do his own cooking or even enjoy takeout from his favorite restaurant. 

His drunken mind latched onto the thought of takeout. Some food actually sounded really good at the moment. It was not too late to call and his last scraps of logic informed him that Ms. Kringle would probably wait until the morning to turn him in given that the cops had not shown up while he was knocked unconscious. He would be allowed this one last taste of his favorite food before he was forced to convalesce to the three square meals taxpayer’s money would afford him in prison. He reached over the top of the piano to where the wireless phone receiver sat and typed in the number already mentally planning the order of his last meal as a free man. 

The phone barely rang once before it was answered with an abrupt And authoritative “Go” from the other end that nearly made Ed drop the receiver out of shock. That did not sound like the usual cheerful woman who took his orders.

He was not so surprised however as to forget the reason he called. “Hello yes this is Edward Nygma at Grundy 805 and I’d like to place an order, Well of course I would I mean why else would I call although I suppose you do get people who call just to make inquiries but this is not one of those times. Anywho, I would like to order an extra large vegetable lo mein and if it’s not too much trouble could I get it with no onions?”

“What?” the gruff voice on the other end of the phone now sounded downright annoyed so Ed followed the demand to explain himself. 

“Normally I wouldn't make such a request and I would just pick the onions out myself but I’m really drunk right now and don’t think I could manage that much effort.” In the face of Ed’s candor the line went silent for a few seconds. 

“Is this a joke?” The voice was warningly slow and over enunciated but for all of it’s callousness the individual on the other end of the line seemed to exude effortless power. Were Ed sober perhaps his brain would have informed him that he was not on the phone with his favorite chinese food restaurant but his drunken logorrhea could no longer be halted by feeble logic. 

“No this is not a joke and could you please just help me out, I really dont have much time left and I would like to enjoy my last meal.”

“Listen friend” The voice now took on a certain amount of saccharine sarcasm which may have flown right over Ed’s head even if he had been sober, “It’s obvious if this isn't some kind of joke that you have the wrong number so goodnight and goodbye.”

“Wait! No no no wait please could you just…” For some inexplicable reason Ed began to panic at the thought that the disembodied voice on the other end of the phone would leave him just like everyone else did. Just like Kristen. He knew that dialing the wrong number was an honest mistake but for some reason he just could not take making another mistake tonight. 

He heard a weary exhale on the other end of the line which meant that his mystery voice hadn’t hung up yet and found the words to continue. “Your voice is really nice. Could you just maybe stay on the phone and talk to me, it makes the pain feel better.”

A beat of silence. “What pain?”

Ed rattled out the truth with absolutely no hesitation “I hit my head pretty hard and I was sad so I drank to try and make the pain go away and if this is gonna be my last night I don’t want to be alone.”

Somewhere across the city Oswald Cobblepot held his phone in a white knuckled grip as years worth of walls that he had built up around himself were strained. When he picked up the phone he assumed it was one of his associates calling to give him an update. He hadn’t had any intentions of entertaining the ramblings of some drunken loser. 

Then again here he was. Oswald was shocked by this stranger’s honesty and floored at the implications of what he had said. ‘This is Gotham’ he thought to himself. All over the city there were people hurting but something about the childlike earnestness of this man's tone was endearing and had sparked a protective instinct within him usually reserved for his mother. Someone who was this open didn't deserve to be so lonely and hurt and the way he kept saying he didn't have much time and he had called this his last meal. Oswald inhaled and exhaled shakily as he realized that he may have been given a chance to save someone from doing something irreversable. He had been given a chance to save a life for once instead of taking it. From the sounds of things this Ed guy was depressed and anxious which could attribute to how he hurt his head. Oswald had been there and as much as he wanted to simply hang up the phone and call it a night he knew he couldn’t. He wished a stranger with a kind voice would have talked to him a couple years ago before his mother found him passed out in the bathroom surrounded by pills and booze. Already mentally kicking himself for his weakness Oswald found himself rising and grabbing his suit jacket from the day. 

“Friend, I’ll do you one better. How about I stay on the phone with you and I’ll bring you some food myself, my treat, how does that sound?” 

Ed was ecstatic. The mystery voice was going to come to him, they were going to bring him food. Perhaps the night hadn’t been a mistake and Ed could still believe in a little fate. 

A brief car ride and one stop for takeout later Oswald made his way up to Grundy 805 via Ed’s garbled directions. As promised he stayed on the phone with him the entire time and just talked. He tried his best to be soothing and just pretended that he was talking to his mother. She was the only one he was ever as soft with as he was being with Edward. He stood on the other side of a door that looked more like it belonged a steel shipping container than to a studio apartment (that’s Gotham for you) hung up the phone and then knocked. He heard what sounded like a muffled ‘come in’ from inside and pushed aside the door which although heavy was already unlocked. 

The sight that met him when he opened to door was interesting to say the least. The apartment was chaotic to the untrained eye yet Oswald was good enough at reading people to know that everything here was exactly where it was supposed to be. Every surface contained various brick a brack and stacks on stacks of books. The loft was open concept and deceptively spacious with a full kitchen and bed area. The far side with the large window that bathed the room in green neon light also contained a piano and a faded green sofa. Sprawled across said sofa, with long arms and legs akimbo, was one Edward Nygma clad in nothing other than a criminally sheer white t-shirt and a pair of loose fitting green and red plaid sleep pants. He sat there with the telephone receiver still pressed to his ear hugging a half empty bottle of dessert wine to his chest. 

Upon seeing Oswald Ed’s face lit up into a kid-on-Christmas-morning-caliber smile that was so bright it melted away all of Oswald’s doubts as to whether or not he made the right decision in coming here. Ed gasped and clapped his hands in delight holding harms arms outstretched and doing the grabby hands motion to beckon Oswald over to the couch. Oswald chuckled in spite of himself wondering if this guy was always so much of a puppy or if it was the alcohol that was making him like this. Regardless, Oswald kept having to shove away the thought of how impossibly cute it was. He approached and held out the bag of takeout between them thinking that was why Ed still had his arms up but he was shocked when Ed divested him of the bag setting it aside and pulled him into a brief but enthusiastic hug. Ed released him just as quickly as he grabbed him leaving Oswald in shock almost as though he could still feel Ed’s arms around him. 

“Thank you Mr. Penguin.” 

Oswald froze at the mention of his criminal moniker. “Do I know you?” he asked looking Ed over again this time with more suspicion .

“We met once at the GCPD.’

“You’re a cop.” Oswald said trying and failing to keep the hostile edge out of his tone. 

Ed must not have sensed it letting out a small chuckle before answering “No no no I’m in forensics.”

Oswald stood there looking at Ed and reevaluating his situation. Now that he was armed with the knowledge that Ed was a part of the GCPD the logical thing to do would be to turn around and walk right back out that door. Even though Ed seemed pretty at ease with a known criminal in his house there was still a slight chance given his profession that this could all be a trap. Although if it was it seemed too convoluted to have been thought of by the likes of James Gordon. So the idea that it was a trap was...unlikely given the fact that dear old Jim seemed to be the only cop trying to actually arrest criminals these days. That meant that the man currently seated in front of him would have to be the mastermind behind it. Oswald continued standing eyeing Edward with suspicion but as he took out his vegetable Lo Mein and clumsily kept poking the side of his face with a chopstick Oswald decided that there was no way he was faking it. Even if he could manage to achieve this level of false drunkenness the Edward he talked to on the phone was no fake. 

Had he said all of the right things to make Oswald care about him? Yes, but the only one who would even conceivably want to use Oswald already had all the leverage over him that he would ever need. 

After a few minutes, satisfied that Edward was not going to suddenly slap cuffs on him or knock him unconscious, Oswald sat down beside him on the couch. Unsure of where to look his eyes flicked around the apartment taking in more of it’s unconventional decor before settling back on Edward. He took in his entire form sitting there long legs crossed on the far end of the couch and when his eyes came up to Edward’s face he found his gaze being met with wide eyes from behind large lenses. They held eye contact silently neither one daring to move until Edward slowly finished slurping into his mouth the noodle from the bite he had suspended for their brief staring contest and went back to focusing on his food. Oswald looked down embarrassed to find that his cheeks had colored from the brief exchange. 

He cleared his throat and spoke at last, eager to address with Edward the real reason why he had came here.  
“Edward?” The man quickly finished his current bite and looked at Oswald expectantly. “Not to pry, but why were you drinking tonight? Normally I wouldn’t ask, it’s just that you don’t seem to be the type and when we were on the phone you sounded…” He floundered unsure of how to say unstable and suicidal in a more productive fashion, “Upset.” he finished lamely. Oswald inwardly cringed at his indelicate way of broaching the subject but he was no therapist. He knew he had to come here tonight and yet had given absolutely zero thought on how he was actually going to help Ed.

Ed looked away as Oswald finished posing his question weighing his options, Oswald was a criminal and a killer and yet he seemed genuinely concerned for Ed, a far cry from the man who told him he was standing too close in the precinct that day. 

“Do you believe in fate?” Oswald’s face scrunched in momentary confusion but before he could answer Edward continued. “Recently I’ve started going through a sort of change.” This time Edward did pause for a brief moment eyes flicking up uncertainly to Oswald’s face before trekking on. “What kind of change you ask?” Oswald didn’t have time to even point out that he had asked no such thing because Edward set the takeout container on the table in front of him and straightened pronouncing to the room at large completely serious without even a trace of drunkenness to his tone: “I’ve started murdering people.” 

He turned and looked as Oswald as if checking to make sure he was still following Ed’s train of thought before his drunk demeanor came back and he dissolved into a fit of giggles completely at odds with his subject matter. 

“Okay” This conversation had certainly not gone the way Oswald was expecting.

Ed paused his laughter to add, “Wow that is thrilling to say out loud!” before he dissolved back into giggles to Oswald’s complete bemusement. 

“How many people.”

“Just the one so far. I didn’t really care for him.” Edward said his laughter subsiding as he got a far away look on his face a hint of sadness as though he were reliving the events. He breathed deeply snapping himself out of it and once more met Oswald’s eyes. “I need advice, Mister Penguin. Killing this man has changed me, and like the butterfly I have come to realize that I cannot be a caterpillar once again, and you’re one of the city’s most notorious killers, I don’t think it was an accident that brought you here.” 

While this was not what Oswald had been expecting this at least was something he had some experience in.

“Listen friend, I-”

“Ed.”

“Ed, take it from someone who has killed before your first kill will change you, but that doesn’t have to be the end of your life. Believe me when I tell you that this path you're on does not have to lead to destruction and pain. You can learn from it. You have a chance to be better.”

“Actually...that’s not entirely true.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m going to prison. The man I killed well he was a cop, and he was my girlfriend’s-or I guess my now ex-girlfriend’s ex-boyfriend or boyfriend at the time I guess...until I killed him that is.” 

“Oh… I see. Wait what?”

Edward recounted his story from the beginning and Oswald sat there doing his best to remain impassive the entire time. 

When Ed was finished he sat there in silence for a few moments looking over Edward and reassessing him for what felt like the hundredth time in the brief moments they’d known each other. He carefully digested his story and tried to imagine the impressive unassuming man sitting docile beside him taking down a police officer, carting his remains into his place of work dismembering and dismantling him without a trace and getting away scot free if not for his now ex-girlfriend. 

Oswald realized that he and this nervous jittery forensic scientist were not at all that different. That they both had been willing to do anything, even kill, for the person they held most dear. Oswald thought of his mother, currently being held captive somewhere by Galavan and in that moment he decided that he did believe in fate. There was a reason why he had been drawn to the man before him, someone who was clever and ruthless, and who now had nothing to lose.

Ed had sobered up somewhat be it due to the food or the concentration necessary to tell his story. After waiting for what felt like an eternity watching all of the expressions flit across Oswald’s face one after the other he started as the other man suddenly lurched up using the couch to support himself with one hand and offered the other to Edward. 

“Mister Penguin, What are you-”

“Come on.”

“Where?’

“No time for questions Ed. You said you believed that destiny brought us together.”

“Fate.” Ed corrected standing and looking at the Penguins hand still outstretched towards him.

“Whatever, you believe that we met for a reason and I believe that as well. You are going to help me and in return I will teach you everything I know,” Ed’s face lit up again into that smile that had first greeted Oswald when he opened Ed’s door, “But we have to leave here because that can’t happen if you get arrested. So are you coming with me or not?” 

Ed finally stopped hesitating and grabbed the Penguin’s hand leaving his apartment for the last time.

The next morning Kristen Kringle went to the GCPD and reported Edward Nygma for the murder of Tom Dougherty. When officers came to his place and broke down the heavy steel door they found the place completely empty without a trace of the man himself except for a bottle of wine wedged in the corner of the couch and a bag of Chinese takeout both half full.


	2. Chapter 2

Ed stared around in amazement as he entered the Penguin’s home, no scratch that, not a home. Despite obviously being a spacious gothic looking house, Ed knew enough about Gotham and about his host to recognize that the building he was currently entering was a base of operations. As if to prove Ed’s point they entered a door off of the foyer where he saw a long ornate dining table set in front of a roaring fire. He could have mistaken the scene for idyllic if the dining table wasnt littered with all manner of firearms and ammunitions and surrounded by hired muscle frantically loading and cocking said weapons and concealing them on their persons.

Ed grinned widely at the scene and glanced at The Penguin next to him, he noticed that now that the gangster was in his own domain gone were all traces of the kind man that just an hour prior had come to his apartment and consoled him. He looked hardened and calculating and Ed wasn’t sure if he was imagining it or not but he seemed bigger. He strode into the room Ed trailing behind and the thugs immediately stopped loading their weapons and looked to him in deference not sparing Ed so much as a sidelong glance.

“Butch, update!”

“I found her boss.” one of the larger gangsters piped up. Ed looked at the man-Butch- distastefully. He was large and sour faced. The way he stood hulking and looking as though he was ready to attack at a moments notice sent an uncomfortable feeling crawling up Edward’s back. This Butch man set Edward on edge in the way some of the bigger more aggressive cops like Dougherty did where he knew he would never feel quite safe around them. 

“Where is she? How did you manage to find her?” 

Edward knew that the her in question was Oswald’s mother having gotten the full rundown in the car ride over. Oswald recounted to Edward how Galavan had cornered him, kidnapped his mother, and was forcing him to take out all of the other candidates. Personally Ed found the whole thing very fascinating. He and everyone in Gotham knew that Galavan was an insufferable facetious prick but none had made the leap that his false facade was hiding the fact that he was a criminal mastermind out to rule Gotham both legitimately and through the underworld. The fact that he had the gall to extort The Penguin would prove to be his downfall. 

Butch explained to Oswald how he snuck into Galavan’s office and saw the surveillance video of his mother before Theo came back and saw him there. His explanation in Ed’s opinion left much to be desired. Oswald had told him that he managed to get Butch close to the Galavans as a man on the inside but that did not explain how Butch would be able to waltz into Galavan’s office and just so happen to find the security camera footage or why Galavan would trust him when he was supposedly loyal to Oswald to a fault. Ed kept these concerns to himself. He did not want to overstep and he was sure Mister Penguin must have already thought of them. To his shock though Oswald simply accepted Butch’s story with no further questions. He went to the head of the table grabbing a shotgun loading it and cocking it with a jerk of his head toward the door in a clear ‘let’s move’ fashion. 

At this point Ed at last stepped into the room from where he had been lingering in the doorway. “Wait!” 

All the heads in the room swivelled in Ed’s direction even Oswald who seemingly had forgotten that he brought Ed with him. Butch intensified his already sour look with some added confusion and annoyance for good measure, while the other thugs simply gawked at him as though they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Ed supposed that was to be expected though because he was not a member of their gang.

“Who is this guy?” Butch said lifting his gun and staring down Ed. 

Oswald slapped down the gun Butch had trained on Ed and rounded on him his answer short and clipped. “It's a long story. He’s a friend.” The second statement, although he said it in the same hostile tone, had some unlying fondness in it in the way Oswald’s eyes flicked from Butch to Ed on the word friend.

Butch noticed this curling his lip with dissatisfaction. “All due respect boss,” He looked Ed up and down. “We don’t exactly got time for this-”

“That’s just it.” Ed cut him off again and Butch looked about two seconds from lifting back up the gun Oswald be damned. Ed continued quickly “We do have time. If Penguin’s mother is the only leverage they have then they’re going to keep her alive as long as they can think of a use for Penguin, and if they don’t know that we know where she is then there is no reason to burst in without a plan and give ourselves away. Butch you said that Theo saw you in his office just after you looked at the footage.”

“Yes.” Butch looked at Penguin with an obvious is this guy forreal face but the other man was looking at Ed jaw set waiting for him to finish. 

“If he saw you in his office then all they know now is that Butch may or may not have seen the footage. If you mount a rescue tonight all it will do is out Butch as a traitor to the Galavans. You may still save your mother if they aren’t there waiting for you but you will have lost your man on the inside which will make it harder to take them down for good. You would give up the war for the sake of one battle.”

Oswald at last spoke up as if breaking from a trance. “This is my Mother we are talking about Edward, are you proposing that we don’t rescue her?” There was a flash of hurt and then his eyes hardened glinting dangerously.

“No we still rescue her of course just not tonight.”

“And when do you suggest we rescue her?”

“Tomorrow night.”

Butch was now beginning to get rather irate and practically shouted, “Boss, he is wasting our time. Tonight, tomorrow what the hell difference does it make to him?”

“Because,” Ed answered sharply, a clever smile coming to his face. “Tomorrow night I know exactly where Galavan, his sister, and all of his security are going to be. His victory celebration for winning the Mayorship is tomorrow night. If we organize an attack on that celebration all of Galavan’s people will be there to protect him. That means there will be little to no security on Penguin’s mother. This way you can rescue her and publicly expose Galavan as a fraud. Half of the GCPD will be at that party due to the assassination of the other candidates and I don’t think they will take kindly to Galavan’s thugs bursting in and killing any would be assailants.” 

Oswald mulled it over for a second. “It’s a solid plan.”

“Yeah it's freaking brilliant.” Butch said sarcasm dripping off every syllable. “Except for the fact that we were the ones who assassinated the other candidates. We may expose Galavan but he could bring us down with him in a heartbeat.”

Ed was struck by sudden inspiration at Butch’s words. “So we beat him at his own game. Don't send men who can be traced back to you. Send some low levels expendable thugs from your allies and have them do their best to match The Penguins description. Have them mimic your dress, weapon of choice, and walk. The GCPD will know it's possible for Galavan to have framed you for the murder of the other candidates and Galavan will think you are there. He will never suspect the rescue mission to be happening simultaneously.”

“Dress a whole bunch of guys up like Penguin? Hello? That’s insane.”

“No” Oswald cut in pushing past Butch to stand face to face with Ed. For a few seconds he met his gaze his eyes searching Ed’s and the room was deadly silent. “It’s not insane, its ingenious.” Ed’s cheeks colored at the sincerity of the praise and at the fact that Oswald continued staring at him with a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth as if they were the only ones in the room. Oswald suddenly cleared his throat and turned back to the others breaking the spell and was businesslike once more. 

“It's genius. You all coordinate from here. Call everyone we need to make this happen. We have less than 24 hours to be ready. Edward you come with me.” Oswald pivoted and exited the room. Edward quickly scurried after him as the others all set about putting the plan, his plan, into action. He spared a backward glance as he left and saw Butch’s fury filled face staring back at him, the man himself completely still as everyone around him bustled into action. 

Oswald led Edward further into the house and up some stairs until they were standing in a rather spacious bedroom. “You can stay here for as long as you need until we figure out what to do about your...situation.” Oswald said reaching out and patting Ed companionably on the shoulder. His hand was a welcome pressure as the events of today all came back to Ed.

“Thank you Mister Penguin.”

“Please, call me Oswald.” A fond smile passed between them “Besides, I should be thanking you. You’ve come up with a brilliant plan and you may yet earn my men’s respect” 

Ed felt warmed all over and wondered if this is what it must be like to be appreciated. 

“I doubt they will respect me, they all just looked at me like I was a crazy person.” 

Oswald smiled at this mischievous yet not unkind. “It may have had something to do with your choice of attire.” he said pointedly.

At this Ed looked down at himself mortified to realize that he was still wearing his pyjama bottoms having only stopped to pull on a sweater and put on shoes before leaving his apartment. “Oh dear.”

Both men let out a chuckle, now able to fully appreciate the hilarity of the situation. Ed realized that Oswald had stopped laughing after a moment and saw the man staring up at him expression unreadable. When their eyes met Oswald looked pained for a moment then back to something more neutral. Ed was about to say something when Oswald headed for the door abruptly, speaking over his shoulder. “I’ll have someone bring you some proper clothes first thing in the morning. Goodnight Edward”

“But what about your plans?”

“My men and I have got it from here. You should be proud Ed, you've done splendidly. It’s late and you’ve had a long day, so right now you need to rest.” Oswald stopped turning back to find Ed somewhat closer as if still making to follow him. “Ed.”

“Yes, Oswald.”

“From this day forward you can consider yourself under my protection. Anything you want is yours and all I ask for is your loyalty.” After a moment of hesitation he closed the distance between them bringing Edward into a brief firm hug before disappearing back down the hall and downstairs feeling Ed’s eyes on him all the way.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward woke up the next morning with a spectacular headache. He was thrilled when he reached over and grabbed his glasses to find that next to them were a few aspirin a glass of water and a note. He took the medicine and then read the note as he downed the glass. 

Good morning Ed,  
I trust you slept well. In the closet you will find a selections of suits for you to wear (I hope they fit. I had to guess on the sizes) After you are freshened up come down stairs to the operations room you saw last night.  
\- O. C.

Edward complied with the instructions freshening up for the day and then going to the closet. He selected a simple professional looking black suit with a dark green lining which fit him far better than any article of clothing he had ever purchased for himself. Usually Ed’s clothes were a bit too snug and a couple inches shy of appropriate for his long limbs but this suit fit him like a glove despite the reservations Oswald had expressed in his note. Along with the suit there was a dark green tie and pocket square that matched the lining and a pair of what looked to be emerald cufflinks. Edward donned his accessories and saw that Oswald really had thought of everything when lined up by the door he found several pairs of dress shoes in various sizes with neatly rolled socks inside. 

Once fully dressed he made his way downstairs. He did not encounter anyone until he reached the ground floor and those that passed him paid him little mind, all no doubt rushing off with jobs to complete for tonight. His infallible memory led him back to the conference room with no problems. He entered to find the fire from last night conspicuously absent from the fireplace and the dining table which had been filled with munitions was now occupied by trays of food holding a breakfast spread to rival that of the Gotham Starlight Hotel. The throne-like chair at the end of the table was occupied by none other than The Penguin himself. 

Ed crossed the threshold unsure of whether he should sit down and eat or merely present himself to Oswald. He had a fleeting thought that he should perhaps kneel at his feet and kiss his hand as thought he actually was his king but quickly dismissed it in favor of lingering awkwardly by the door. 

Oswald gave Ed a small smile as though he could sense the hilarity of his thoughts. The smile was not exactly friendly, rather, there was a sharp glint to it like a child who has just spotted a toy they can’t wait to play with. For some inexplicable reason Ed felt his palms go sweaty and his mouth run dry. He smoothed his suit self consciously and met The Penguin’s smile with a shy grin of his own. 

“Good Morning Edward. I trust you slept well. I must say you are looking quite the dapper fellow.”

“Yes sir, Oswald, thank you so much for everything.”

“Come now, Ed.” Oswald cut him off with a fond chuckle and Ed could not for his life decide if it was at him or with him, but only be glad to witness it. “Your gratitude, while incredibly endearing, is unnecessary. It’s just a suit.”

“It’s not just the clothes Oswald,” Ed protested. “You’ve given me a place to stay and a new purpose. If not for you the GCPD would not doubt put me in Arkham with nothing to do but listen to the screams of the insane.”

Oswald huffed another fond laugh sending tingles up Ed’s spine. “No need for melodramatics Ed. Your troubles are in the past. Tonight, after the plan that you’ve given me is completed and my mother is back to me safely, I can promise you your freedom along with anything else your heart desires.” 

Ed is taken aback at the proclamation. He had never had anyone offer him anything of worth before or even give him recognition. He had met Oswald only a handful of hours ago and this man was ready to offer him the world to show his appreciation. In that moment Edward decided that all he wanted to do was to continue to help this man. He would follow him straight into hell if it meant that he could see Oswald looking at him with that spark of comradery or hear his fond chuckle without an ounce or cruelty. 

His revery was broken when Oswald told him to come in and have some breakfast. Edward did just that and Oswald continued to sit on his left at the head of the table. It took Ed a while to realise that Oswald was not also eating. He was not watching Edward but it was a near thing. Ed could feel the other man’s piercing gaze a brand on his skin but everytime he looked up it seemed Oswald’s focus was elsewhere or he was deep in thought no doubt thinking of his plans for tonight.

After Edward had eaten his fill Oswald had someone come and clear the table and sent for Butch and his mercenaries. They all filed into the room taking seats at the table and some lower level guns took to standing behind the chairs once they were all occupied. Butch faltered in his step when he saw Edward seated at Oswald’s right hand. He huffed out his displeasure and took the seat on Oswald’s left evicting another hired gun from the seat.

Once everyone was inside the rest of the day was spent in a blur of reporting, ordering, and planning to perfect the assault on Galavan’s party. To Ed’s surprise he ended up still taking a key part in all of these proceedings having inside knowledge on how the GCPD would operate and respond to each potential course of action and also having a fair bit of strategic insights from his readings which would help him to suggest how the Galavan’s may react. 

By the mid afternoon Edward’s plan was airtight and all of the thugs went off to don their disguises and weaponry leaving only Oswald, Butch, and Edward behind.

Butch had suggested that only himself and Oswald should go to retrieve his mother stating that the two of them could watch eachother’s backs and an amatuer such as Ed would only get in the way if it came to a fight. Ed protested of course wanting to prove himself and perhaps also wanting to stay as close to Oswald as possible but in the end he was shocked that Oswald agreed with Butch. That stung. Edward knew that he was more than capable of a simple rescue mission, after all he had killed before. He conceded that getting lucky and going overboard on adrenaline fueled self defense was a little different than working for a criminal empire but he wanted to see his plan go smoothly. 

Edward felt as though something was off about Butch. The whole way in which he claimed to have gotten the information on Getrud’s whereabouts smelled fishy to Ed but he knew he could not tell Oswald, not when his position here was so new and when Butch seemed determined to stay by the man’s side as they prepared for departure. As night fell Butch went to bring the car around and Edward found himself alone with Oswald for the first time since breakfast that morning.

Oswald turned to face Edward as they arrived at the door to the safehouse and his gaze was intense with determination and something Edward had never imagine he’d see within the mobster’s eyes: fear. He caught sight of Edward’s surprised look and cleared his throat dispelling the fear and replacing it with an air of propriety. 

“Ed, my mother means more to me than I can say. I only hope that when we get to her she is-”

“She will be.” Edward said firmly not allowing Oswald to finish the thought. 

Oswald regarded him and nodded thankful for Ed’s reassurance. “Whatever happens I am grateful that I’ve met you Ed. Your mind truly is brilliant and I hope you understand why I cannot let you accompany Butch and I.” Edward is stunned once again by the praise and while he struggled to think of something to say in return Oswald simply pressed something heavy and metallic into his hand. Edward looked down at the gun quizzically then back up at Oswald who shrugs. “One last gift before I go. Congratulations Edward Nygma you are now officially a gangster.”

Oswald reached forward grasping both of his shoulders tightly and giving him one last look this one with no trace of the fear but with a million other emotions in its place before turning and leaving. 

Edward stood in the foyer, only a moment of indecision. He stared after the most amazing man he’s ever met before, secured his new weapon in the waistband of his trousers, and then he too left the safe house.


	4. Chapter 4

As Oswald and Butch neared the location where his mother was being kept Oswald found his mind on Edward. The man was a diamond in the rough and and a verifiable genius. After only knowing him for a grand total of 24 hours Oswald knew that he was much more fond of the man than he had any right to be. He could tell himself it was simply the fact that Edward was so pure and uncorrupted even after commiting straight up murder and assisting a known kingpin or he could say it’s because Ed was one of the few people he felt as if he could trust, but none of that explained why he couldn't keep his eyes and hands off of the man, why every time he spoke to him he found himself making grand proclamations about their future together, or why he had watched the man eat breakfast that morning for god's sake. 

Oswald knew that he was smitten and once he got his mother back he knew he’d need her sage advice on how to deal with his humongous crush. When Butch stopped the car in an alley and motioned to him that they’d arrived Oswald managed to push all thoughts of Ed aside and focus. 

Butch went in first his gun raised with his false hand underneath for balance. He rounded each corner making sure there were none of Galavan’s guards to dispatch of. Edward’s plan seemed to be working with all of them protecting the Galavans at their victory celebration. 

They walked around a few large shipping crates when Oswald heard a familiar sounding wail of distress. All sense of stealth be damned he pushed aside Butch and quickly ran towards the sound of his mother’s cries skipping to compensate his injured leg. As he neared he could hear her more clearly as well as the telltale clinking of a chain that made his blood go white hot with rage at what they subjected her to. He at last rounded into an area with stone columns and wedged between two was the cage which held his mother. 

“Os-Oswald?”

“Yes mother it’s me.” He completed his run to the cage and kneeled in front of the bars offering his hand through. 

She took his hand in hers trembling as she reached out slowly to touch him still in disbelief he was really there. “Oh my baby boy. My good little Cobblepot.”

Oswald smiled tears threatening to spill over at the fact that he finally had her and that she was right there. “Everything will be okay now Mother. I’m here, I came to rescue you,”

She pressed close to the bars stretching as far as the chain on her ankle would allow and hugged him tightly. Oswald exhaled finally letting all of the fear and stress of the past few weeks ebb away into his mother’s embrace even if they did have the cold steel bars between them.

She pulled back from their hug and stroked his face giving him a look as though he had hung the moon and the stars in the sky. Oswald leaned into the touch thinking of another face besides his mother's. He realised the look she had fixed on him was the same look that Edward wore when he thought Oswald wouldn’t notice. When Ed would look at Oswald with fierce awe as though he was something to be treasured.

“I’m here now.” He said again grasping his mother’s arms and wanting nothing more than from that moment on to be the man that his mother and Edward must have thought he was to look at him that way. 

All of a sudden the joy and adoration left her face and he saw her gaze alight on something over Oswald’s shoulder. 

Oswald whirled around and came face to face with the barrel of a gun. “Don’t you mean we’re here now, Boss?” Oswald looked up from where he was still crouched holding his mother and saw that he was now being held at gunpoint by none other than Butch Gilzean. 

“Butch…” He began, tone like ice. “Put. The gun. Down.” Butch stared down at his employer and his mother gaze steely and jaw set. When he didn’t reply Oswald tried again. “Butch give me that gun now that's an order!” His mother flinched away from him never having seen her baby boy so intense but Oswald held one of her hands fast in his reassuring, gentle, and completely at odds with his tone. 

“I’m done taking orders from you.” Butch demonstrated this by bringing the gun down hard across Oswalds face knocking his head into the bars and causing him to let go of his mother.

“No no no.” Penguin scrambled to get up. Butch keeping the gun trained on him the entire time. “That’s not possible. You have to obey me. You have to!” He shouted in disbelief.

“That time has past.” Butch said shaking his head deadly serious. “The Galavans fixed me. They found the trigger word you had implanted in me when I underwent my… conditioning,” His lip curls distastefully at the word and the unpleasant memories it brings.

Oswald’s eyes widen as he realises he no longer has any control. “Please Butch, kill me if you must but spare her.” Oswald’s mother whimpers at this in protest but besides a slight quiver in his lip he does not allow his emotions to show. He needs to be strong for her.

Butch shakes his head again somber. “Sorry Boss. I didn’t want it to be this way but Galavan’s instructions were clear. I was supposed to lead you here, let you believe that you could rescue her, and then kill you both...Her first.”

Oswald felt as though he was already dying as he saw Butch slowly turn. The gun that was trained on Oswald now pointed at his mother. He heard her say his name and met her eyes.

“Mother please forgive me. This is all my fault I am so so sorry.” He couldn’t help the tears now spilling over about to flow freely,

“For what? You were always such a good boy-” 

Two shots rang out. 

Oswald and his mother stood there staring at each other as if frozen in time. Again he saw her gaze travel past him and he turned in time to see Butch crumple to the ground. Behind him was Edward Nygma holding the gun Oswald had given him before leaving the safehouse. 

“Ed?”

The other man strode forward out of the shadows a sheepish look on his face. “Oswald, Mrs. Cobblepot.” He lowered his gun replacing it in his waistband and stepped over Butch’s prone form. 

Oswald and his mother stood there with twin looks of shock and disbelief, flabbergasted as Ed walked over and set about picking the lock to the cage as though it was the most natural thing in the world for him to have just showed up and shot Oswald’s now ex-lieutenant. 

“Ed how did you-?” The cage door swung open and Ed knelt down setting about undoing Gertrud’s shackle. 

“I’m sorry to have disobeyed you Oswald but I had to follow you here. I had a bad feeling about you and Butch going it alone and I in no way was trying to be disrespectful.” The shackle falls free and Gertrud runs forward falling into her son’s arms. He stroked her comfortingly and addressed Ed over her shoulder. 

“How could you possibly be apologizing at a time like this? Ed you’ve just saved my mother. I can never thank you enough.”

He does not get the chance to begin thanking him at that precise moment because he is stunned to silence by the sight of Butch (apparently not dead) staggering to his feet and charging Edward with a savage guttural scream. He knocks Ed backward into the cage and straddles him pressing into his windpipe with his hands both real and fake. 

Oswald watches on in horror and pushes aside his mother to step into the cage after them. Reaching down he grabs the only thing in reach, the chain they had used to hold his mother. He swung the heavy shackle down hard at the juncture where Butch’s skull met his neck. The effect was instantaneous. The other man crumbled like a puppet whose strings had been cut landing on top of Ed. 

Oswald saw that Ed had yet to stir and yelled his name hysterically. He pushed the oaf off and to his body’s protest drops to his knees for the second time that night. He keeps repeating a litany of Ed’s name and other frantic noises his brain short circuiting from seeing Ed laying there lifeless. After what seemed like an eternity Ed came to life in his arms coughing and lurching forward. 

Oswald caught his face in his hands and smiled taking in the proof that Ed was going to be okay. He never knew that a cough could sound so beautiful to him. 

Edward stopped choking and smiled back, latching onto Oswald’s arm grateful to have woken up in his savior's arms. 

After a moment the two finally tore their eyes off of each other and helped each other up eager to leave the warehouse. It did not escape Oswald’s notice the way that his mother had watched the entire ordeal between Edward and himself. She was looking between the two of them pointedly a small smile playing on her face. 

Oswald took his mother under one arm and turned to Ed who was still staring at Butch on the ground in the cell. 

“Ed?”

“What-” He broke off with a small series of coughs then gestured back at Butch. “What should we do about him?”

Oswald looked pointedly at his mother and shook his head. “Not now Edward.”

He knew perfectly well that Butch may not be dead and they should shoot him for good measure but he couldn't bear his mother seeing anymore violence on his account. 

Ed nods his understanding and reached back patting the gun still on his person subtly. “If you want, you two can go ahead and I’ll take care of-”

“No Edward I can’t ask that. You’ve done quite enough for one night.” Ed looked about ready to protest but Oswald raised an eyebrow in a clear message that this is not up for debate. There was no way he was letting Edward out of his sight anytime soon. Edward nodded resigning himself. He swung the cage door closed on Butch and joined Oswald and his mother on the walk back to the car. 

When they arrived back at the safehouse Edward retired to his room and Oswald took his mother to the kitchen at her request. She insisted on brewing Edward some ginger tea with honey for his throat and had Oswald come help. Once the kettle was on the stove she turned to her son the mischievous knowing glint back in her eye. 

“That Edward is real special boy. I see the way you look at him.”

“Yes mother I am quite attached to Edward as you can see. He came up with the plan to save you and without him-”

His mother shushes him gently taking his hands in hers. She looked in his eyes searching before declaring aloud. “You love him.”

He looked like he wanted to protest but his mother would not hear it. “You silly boy. What did your mother always tell you about love?”

“That you only get one true love, and when you find it…”

“Run to it.” His mother finished. She turned to move the tea off of they stove and pour a mug for Edward as she said the next part to avoid looking in her son’s eyes. “I will not be here forever my little Cobblepot. You need someone who makes you happy in your life.”

Again Oswald was ready to protest but she whirled around pressing the mug into his hands with one hand and pressing a finger to his lips with the other. Once he had the mug secured she took his face in her hands patting his cheek fondly. “Run to him.”

Oswald’s hands shook around the warm mug and he felt his stomach tying itself in knots as he climbed the stairs towards Edward’s room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo sorry for the wait. Not to be all personal but life was a lot and then i went on a family trip and then you know depression lmao. Anyways have some nice fluff before we jump back into the plot of this thing.

Edward had retreated to his room finding his adrenaline from his day finally subsiding. He undressed from the suit he had been wearing finding it too restrictive on his throat, which was not only irritated but had bruised in a myriad of vibrant and painful hues. Ed stripped and went back to his closet, happy to discover that besides just suits there were now some more casual clothes including a pair of pyjamas. 

Being a warm blooded person by nature, Ed usually would opt to sleep in his underclothes or just the pyjama bottoms but given that he was a guest in the safe house, and that it seemed other people had access to this room he thought he’d better make use of the gift. The pants he pulled on with no trouble at all and was delighted at the silkiness and quality of the material. For a shirt Ed forwent the button up and just pulled out another tank top finding it more comfortable for his neck. 

That is how Oswald found him when he made it upstairs with his tea. He knocked and heard Ed’s muffled ‘come in’. Oswald smiled at the thought that this was a repeat of the night before when Oswald first showed up at Ed’s door bringing him something to cheer him up. 

“Ginger tea with honey,” Oswald announced as he entered eyes downcast. “It’s my mother’s remedy for a sore throat and we both wanted to show our appreciation.” 

As he approached handing over the tea Edward shared his smile and Oswald stilled for a minute taking in the sight. Edward really was gorgeous. They stayed smiling at each other as Ed took the tea and gestured that Oswald should take a seat next to him on the bed. Snapped out of his stupor he did so and in coming down to Ed’s level got his first good look at the bruises on his neck. 

“Are you sure you don’t need a doctor?” After seeing Ed tense in response to this query Oswald continued. “We wouldn't have to go to a hospital or anything given that you’re still wanted but I know someone discreet who could come take a look at this.” Without even thinking Oswald raised a hand ghosting over the skin of Edward’s neck. When the other man shivered at the barely there touch Oswald retracted his hand quickly an apology on his lips. 

Ed coughed cutting him off but also doing nothing to dispel the tension surrounding them. 

“I’m perfectly fine Oswald.”

“You were almost killed!” Oswald protested incredulous. 

“But you saved me...again.” Ed said setting the tea aside on the nightstand and turning back so he could face Oswald his expression open. Oswald felt his heart was going to burst if Edward kept looking at him that way, as if he were some kind of hero. 

“You saved my mother.” Oswald said, trying to communicate with those words just how much that meant to him, how much Edward meant to him. 

“I want you to know Oswald, I would do anything for you. You can always count on me.” There was an earnestness still in Ed’s tone but where his voice had been higher and almost childlike with excitement most times he spoke, it was now lower, rougher, and slower sending chills down Oswald’s spine. 

Ed’s eyes met Oswald’s, shy yet insistent. Oswald noticed how close they were sitting on the bed practically sharing breath now. He was intoxicated not just by Ed’s voice and by his earnest tone but also by his sentiment. 

“Anything?” Oswald found himself whispering with wonder, unbidden, as he was drawn further and further into Edward. He leaned closer one arm coming to rest behind him on the mattress the other hovering just over Edward’s knee.

“Anything.” Edward rasped back in affirmation as he too leaned forward, head tilted slightly mirroring Oswald. 

Time seemed to slow. Oswald kept his eyes fixed on Ed’s searching for sincerity in their depths until their proximity made him go cross eyed. Then he shut his eyes, Edward following suit, as they met in the middle. 

The kiss was soft, just a peck at first, and then both men found themselves going back for more. Two kisses, then a third, then they started blending into each other. 

Edward brought his hands around Oswald, finding purchase in the fabric of his suit, clutching at his back like a lifeline. Oswald’s hands which had bracketed Ed also slid up around him pulling him closer. The hand that was on his knee slid up his thigh coming to rest grasping at the juncture of Ed’s hip and waist and eliciting a soft whimper like moan from Ed.

They both stopped, breathing heavily, Oswald looking at Ed in wonderment and Ed allowing himself a sheepish self deprecating smile at the improper noise he just made. 

They shared a small disbelieving giggle, before Oswald grew serious drawing back from Edward and untangling them so that he could take both of Edward’s hands in his. 

“Ed listen.” Oswald looked from their hands up into Ed’s look of bewilderment. “I don't want you to feel like you have to do this or like you owe me anything. I know you just got out of a relationship and I wouldn't want to take advantage of your situation.” 

Ed shook his head his face going serious. In truth he hadn't thought of Kristen at all since Oswald took him away the night before. In the course of 24 hours he had lost his girlfriend, his job, his apartment, and all of his belongings. He had become a criminal and a wanted man and had almost been killed. Yet try as he might Edward didn't feel like his world was ending with Oswald Cobblepot. He felt like it was beginning. After a moment's consideration he turned his right hand over in Oswald's grasp then brought the other man's hand to his mouth pressing a kiss there. 

“I'm not doing anything I don't want to, not anymore,” Ed murmured rubbing his fingers over Oswald's knuckles reverently. “You taught me that.” 

Their eyes met once more, Oswald's pale and amazed, Ed’s dark and determined. After a moment Ed had to drop Oswald's hands and cover his mouth as another series of coughs racked his body. 

Oswald brought his hands to Edward’s back patting and rubbing circles gently until the coughing subsided. Ed’s eyes had gone watery from the exertion and he leaned into Oswald’s hands and chest slumping against him. 

They sat there for a moment Oswald just holding Ed while he got his breath back. 

“Could you...would you stay with me?” Ed rasped out not lifting his head from Oswald’s chest.

“Of course.” Oswald couldn’t help but remember the night before and how Edward had pleaded with him to stay on the phone just a bit longer. “Why don’t I change out of these clothes?” Oswald patted Edward’s hair soothingly one last time before rushing down the hall to shower, brush his teeth and change into his pyjamas in the quickest before bed routine he’d ever had. 

When he returned Ed had removed his glasses and was laying down on the far side of the bed facing away from the center, the covers pulled back on Oswald’s side in an invitation. Oswald settled in pulling up the covers and laying on his back facing the ceiling not wanting to initiate any contact when Ed looked so comfortable laying there facing away from him. After a few minutes he was surprised when Ed rolled over into his space pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. Ed turned back over and lay on his stomach this time remaining closer to Oswald and leaving a hand on Oswald’s chest over his heart. It was as though Ed needed to feel the life beating there in the other man’s chest to lull him to sleep. They nodded off like this both of them feeling safe and filled with a tentative sense of hope for the first time in ages. 

*** 

Oswald woke up to discover that Ed was a rather restless sleeper. While Oswald hadn’t moved around very much at all and was still laying on his back, the covers on Ed’s side of the bed had been thoroughly disrupted and the man himself was laying over the covers and had wrapped an arm and leg around Oswald with his head resting on Oswald's chest. He had curled in on himself in sleep making himself both as small as possible and as connected as he could be to the other man. 

This left Oswald unable to move without disturbing his slumbering counterpart but he found he didn’t care. The weight of Edward on him was a welcome one. 

When Ed started to come to Oswald remained still giving him time. At first he simply clutched Oswald tighter burying his face in the covers at his chest and mumbling nonsensically. After a minute or so of this completely adorable display, Ed all of a sudden jerked awake disentangling himself from Oswald and arching up to meet the other man's gaze.

“Hello.” Ed’s voice was already sounding closer to its usual pitch with only a little raspiness remaining. With his hair disheveled and sticking up on one side, blinking sleep out of his big brown doe eyes, and biting on his lip in order to unsuccessfully stop the spread of his grin, Edward Nygma looked better than any of Oswald's best fantasies. As he wondered what he had done in order to get here, waking up beside such a beautiful, smart, and amazing man, it was all Oswald could do to stop himself from saying I love you right there on the spot. 

What he settled for was a good morning and shimmying closer to kiss Ed and coax out his bottom lip from where his teeth had been worrying at it. 

He had decided after talking to Ed the night before that, despite his mother's advice, he was going to hold off on saying I love you to Ed. He had no doubt that the other man was attracted to him, and perhaps enthralled by Oswald's power and the kindness he’d shown him, but he didn't want to scare Ed off with talk of love when they still barely knew each other. 

Oswald and Ed finally managed to disentangle themselves, Oswald promised to return and then retreated down the hall to his room to prepare himself for the day, leaving Edward to do the same. By the time Oswald finished his admittedly lengthy morning routine and came back to Edward’s room he found it empty. He was perplexed at first but then figured it wasn’t all that strange that Ed should want to explore the safe house.

As he made his way downstairs he could sense a pleasant smell wafting from the kitchen and hear the sound of voices and laughter. When he neared he could recognise his mother’s heartfelt throaty laugh as well as Ed’s higher pitched giggle. 

He poked his head in the kitchen, and was surprised to see that the source of the heavenly smelling food was not his mother but was instead Ed. His mother was sitting and watching enthralled as Edward expertly tended to a pan on each eye of the stove while animatedly sharing anecdotes and riddles.

“Alrighty Miss Kapleput. This one should be a bit harder.” Ed paused dramatically looking at the ground before he looked up and began, “I can sizzle like bacon, I am made with an egg, I have plenty of backbone, but lack a good leg, I peel layers like onions, but still remain whole, I can be long, like a flagpole, yet fit in a hole, What am I?” 

In telling the riddle Oswald thought Ed became quite the showman. He pitched his voice up and down and adopted a great physical style twirling his spoon around, stirring, and gesturing to the foods as he talked about them and even throwing spice into the last pan with a flourish when he finished. 

Gertrud for her part listened and watched raptly giving him another hearty laugh and a small peal of applause before her face turned serious and she considered the riddle. Edward had to repeat it for her at her request before the answer at last struck Oswald.

“A snake.” He said, stepping out of the doorway and fully entering the kitchen. It was anyone’s guess whether Gertrud or Ed was more pleasantly surprised at both his presence and his suppliance of the right answer. He strode around the kitchen island giving his mother a kiss on the cheek and after a moment's hesitation he also gave one to Ed, leaving the other man staring at him crimson cheeked and flustered as he took a seat next to his mother. 

Ed hadn't anticipated Oswald being so openly affectionate and by the look of his mother's smile she completely approved. Parental pride was a completely alien concept to Ed but after spending most of the morning with Gertrud he could see why she meant so much to Oswald and vice versa. 

“It smells delicious in here Ed.” Oswald offered trying to shake him out of his dumbfounded state. All the praise seemed to do was intensify the blush on his cheeks. “What are you making?” Oswald tried again doing his best to quell his fond smile so that Ed wouldn’t think he was laughing at his expense.

“Eggs, bacon, sausage, and fried tomatoes.” Ed rattled off pointing at each if the pans as he identified them. “And inside the oven I have some bread toasting. Your mother was telling me about the origin of your family. It’s not quite an authentic Hungarian breakfast but I figured after all she has been though she may want something close to a taste of home.” 

Oswald was taken aback at the thoughtfulness of the gesture.

“Ed you really didn’t have to do all of this.” Oswald began only to be cut off by his mother. 

“Oswad hush! You are being rude. Besides Edward has been telling me he loves cooking for people but he never gets the chance.”

Ed and Gertrud shared a conspiratorial smile and Oswald shook his head in disbelief at the two of them thinking it figures that they would get along like a house on fire. The three of them ate Ed’s breakfast and discovered that it tasted every bit as good as it smelled. Oswald once again found himself suppressing the urge to profess his love. As it turned out he should have been more worried about his mother who fawned over Ed to no end. He hoped that she remained enamoured with him, as it would certainly make his next move that much easier.

Once they finished eating Oswald at last revealed to them what he had planned. 

“Ed I would like for you to take my mother and leave the city while I make my next move on Galavan. Once she is out of harm’s way I should be able to maneuver better and then I can send for you once this threat is dealt with for good.” This did not go over as well as he expected. No sooner had finished this thought than both his mother and Ed piped up overlapping each other with objections.

“I am not leaving my boy here to deal with this alone! We have lived in Gotham together all these years.”

“Oswald wouldn’t I be more useful to you by your side helping you take on Galavan. I think I’ve more than proved myself and I am not too weak to help you with this!” 

“Stop,” Oswald said perhaps a little more sharply than he intended and took a steadying breath before continuing. “I don't think you are weak, either of you. The whole reason Galavan has been winning is because he knew what my weaknesses were. I don't want to give him anything else to use against me. You two are all I have.” 

With that last statement Oswald’s voice grew smaller and both Ed and Gertrud had the decency to look thoroughly admonished even if they both weren't thrilled about this new plan.


	6. Chapter 6

Oswald should have known better than to think that would be the end of that conversation. He was just starting to get used to being able to give orders and have them followed verbatim. Instead he spent the entire day dodging Ed’s attempts to convince him to let Ed stay. In the end after no small amount of reasoning and pleading he manages a compromise. 

“Oswald, I will take your mother outside of the city and make sure she is safe but after that I am coming back. I want to help and I know you have said that I’ve done enough or you think I feel like I owe you but that’s not it. Or not all of it anyways.” Ed petered out having not expected to get so far into explaining himself without Oswald interrupting or trying to escape the topic like he had done countless times that day. 

“Go on.” Oswald prompted. Despite the fact that it was aimed at him he was beginning to admire Ed’s resolve for not backing down. He thought not for the first time about how truly terrifying Ed was going to be soon. 

For now though Ed was still plagued with a lot of insecurities and awkwardness. Though Oswald saw his inner fire and confidence he also saw the many layers of obstacles he would have to go through in order to be the fierce man he had just waiting to come out.

Ed continued his voice calmed but it only served to accentuate the passion Oswald felt radiating off of him as he said his next words. He locked eyes with the older man and straightening up to make his final plea.

“You and your mother I think may be the only people in a long time who have been nice to me. I mean genuinely nice, not nice to a person I was pretending to be, nice to me because you pity me, or because you feel obligated. So maybe this is about you but it's also about me. I want to help. I want to be this new person I’ve found, I want to protect my...friends, and I want to make the Galavan’s and Butch pay for what they’ve done.” 

At the last moment his pensiveness and softer side dissipated so quickly it nearly made Oswald dizzy and he saw in Ed’s eyes a stone cold killer, a man willing to do anything to help Oswald finish what he started in exacting fashion. Just as Oswald was about to recover from Ed’s complete one eighty shift he saw the man change again, this time a look of absolute devious glee crossed his face as he said to Oswald conspiratorially, “Besides, just think of how much fun we are going to have. I have so many ideas that I’m dying to try.” 

That shocked a laugh out of Oswald both at Ed’s reasoning and at how hilariously screwed he was because he knew he would never be able to deny this man anything (even a hand in his murder revenge plot) if it would put that impossibly wide goofy smile on his face.

“Alright fine Ed. Just make sure my mother is safe and I promise I’ll save some of the fun until you get back.”

This earned Oswald a bruising a hug and a chaste kiss on the cheek before Edward bounded off leaving Oswald’s side for the first time since breakfast that morning. If Oswald hadn’t been sure his decision was the right one he definitely was after that. 

Later on when he set Ed and his mother up with a car and sent them driving towards the city limits he felt a small amount of guilt about sending his mother away after they were just reunited but Edward would make sure she was set up well and he knew it was just temporary. 

Someday soon he planned on running this city, and when he did he would be sure it was safe for her. After he decimated Galavan no one would dare touch The Penguin’s people again.  
In this future he imagined he saw her living a life of luxury under his protection, and he ruled Gotham with an iron fist with a certain former forensic scientist by his side. 

Oswald had returned to the safehouse sitting in the operations room nursing a glass of wine and considering his options for next moves when Gabe entered to tell him that he had a location on Galavan who was in possession of an officer Jim Gordon.

Oswald didn’t hesitate in leaping up after that grabbing his weapon and telling Gabe to bring a car around, It seemed that fortune had smiled on him. If Galavan had kidnapped Gordon it mean that he was getting bolder, no doubt making moves and changing from his tactic of playing nice with the cops. The game was on.

When Oswald and his men arrived on the scene Galavan was nowhere to be seen. Gordon was laying on the ground with two other uniformed officers over him which Penguin identified as some of Galavan’s lackeys. He shot both in the head and rushed to Jim’s side quickly to try and question him on where Galavan had gone. 

Jim was in no shape to talk however. He looked as though he’d just had his ass handed to him in a fight. Cuts on his brow and lips were steadily bleeding into the pavement and his cheek sported a mottled bruise which was already turning purple. This was not helped by the fact that he was not responding to Oswald’s questioning as to where Galavan went. 

Growing desperate Oswald resorted to slapping the man when it seemed his eyes were rolling back and subcomming to sleep. Soon desperation gave way to frustration and anger as Oswald completely lost it. He saw white and began yelling at Jim pouring all of his frustrations about being too late by punctuating each word with a punch or slap to his prone form. 

It was hard to say how long he went on like that before he felt Gabe’s strong arms pulling him back. When the blood drained from where it had been rushing past his ears he heard the other man say as impassive and unjudgmental as ever. “Yeah I don’t think he’s talking any time soon boss.”

Oswald straightened smoothing his suit as though he hadn’t just been pummeling a man and rolled his eyes with as much dignity and venom as he could manage. “I can see that Gabe.”

The other man still unaffected was looking at where Gordon was laying and reached out to poke him gingerly with the toe of his shoe. 

“Well don’t just stare at him.” Oswald said at last turning back to the car. “Pick him up he’s coming with us.” 

Gabe lifted the man slinging him over his shoulder as carelessly as though he were handling a sack of potatoes and maneuvered him into the back of the car. His calm facade never cracked once even when his boss unironically told him to be careful as though he wasn’t partially responsible for Gabe having to carry Jim in the first place. 

When they got back to the safehouse Gabe laid Jim down in one of the spare bedrooms upstairs and then took his leave at Oswald’s insistence. Oswald stood there looking at Jim passed out on the bed and considered him. It was rare that he saw the other man without a antagonistic scowl on his face these days. He looked almost peaceful save for the cuts and swelling on his face. 

There was a time when Oswald may have appreciated the sight of Jim Gordon laying there at peace, not talking for once, not at war with the rest of the world trying to be the sword and shield of the city. Now all Oswald could think of was how the man splayed out before him couldn't even hold a candle to his Ed. He had once though Jim was fierce, intelligent, and even a bit attractive (though he would deny that last part until his dying day). He could see now that Jim was no adonis. When Jim’s rugged appeal was compared to Ed’s more delicate features, his beautiful long lashes, dangerously slanted cheekbones, plush lips, long slender form, and artist’s hands there was no question who was superior in Oswald’s opinion. Jim was still very handsome but conventional. He was ordinary and plain where a man like Ed was ethereal. In the short time Oswald had known Ed, he had shown more depth and range than Jim had in the past year. Jim seemed stagnant, stuck in his brooding self righteous hero schtick, while Ed was ever changing and dynamic like something elemental. 

After Oswald had decidedly had enough of staring at the man he used to idolize he left locking the door behind him in case Jim woke up. Ed would be back probably sometime in the next day if his eagerness was any indication and Oswald would make good on his promise and let Ed decide what to do with his former coworker. 

***

As Ed winded through Gotham’s streets making his way to the outskirts of town he was regaled with stories from Oswald’s mother about the old country and about her precious Oswald. 

Ed absolutely adored Mrs. Kapelput or Gertrud as she kept reminding him kindly over and over again that he should call her. It wasn’t just the fact that they hit it off right away (That tends to happen when your first impression of a person is you saving their life) and it wasn’t even just her kindness and acceptance of Ed. The more time he spent in her presence he found himself enchanted by the fact that she was so unapologetically herself. He could see where Oswald’s sense of self confidence came from. 

She was so unique and full of life. To spend time in Gertrud Kaplput’s presence is to be assaulted by her larger than life personality and mannerisms. To catch gust upon gust of perfume that Ed could not for the life of him tell if it was floral or some kind of spice from one moment to the next, only that the smell is one that tickled something in the back of his mind of memories he never accessed. She smelled like warmth and safety and all the things that Ed had never known in his life but still missed as though he had. Being around her was like receiving one of her warm hugs, she was so soft and yet so fierce and wild, with hints of something slightly dangerous beneath. 

Ed hadn’t actually minded being the one to take Gertrud out of the city. It was a sign of trust and the more docile part of his brain actually liked the thought that Oswald cared enough about him to send him away. This ever diminishing side of Edward would love nothing more than to be the one that Oswald protects and rushes home to at the end of the war but ever since that night under the elevated train when Ed had his first taste of freedom he knew that he was no longer going to be an observer to the kind of life Gotham makes you lead. In stabbing Dougherty he had became a part of it. Leaving his old life behind and following Oswald into his fights, although mainly by accident, was still the next logical step for Edward. He did still believe in fate afterall. 

So he would do what Oswald trusted him to do and find Gertrud someplace to lay low and then he would head straight back. As Ed came to the outer parts of the city his mind strayed, tuning out a story about Oswald making the swim team in high school, to think about the fact that this would mark his first time leaving Gotham since he arrived there fresh out of his own high school years ago. As Ed drove he was pulled back into memories and he almost didn’t see the man who stumbled out in front of their car. 

‘Look out!” Gertrud yelled as Ed slammed on the breaks just in time to avoid adding another person to his body count. The car jerked to a stop, the bumper just inches away from the man who was clutching his chest and seemed to be frozen in shock. For a miniature eternity Ed and the man locked eyes Ed’s hands a vice like grip on the steering wheel and his feet still pinning the break with all his might. Ed at last unclenched tensed muscles and exited the car ready to question the man about why the hell he seemingly jumped in front of a moving vehicle when another man appeared at his side. 

The two strangers make an odd pair. Ed could tell from their dress they were both clearly wealthy which begged the question as to why they were walking beside the road in the first place. The man Ed had almost hit was older and shorter with salt and pepper hair and a kind slightly familiar face. The second man was much younger the right age to be the man’s child but with a complete lack of resemblance. He is just on the taller side, a few inches short of Edward himself and more polished looking, his hair coiffed perfectly, with a very conventional if not bland attractiveness about him. 

“Oh no! Father are you okay?” The younger man said. Ed noted that he seemed strangely calm given the situation and he asked his question with the air of someone who knew that was what he was supposed to say rather than someone who was genuinely concerned.

“I’m fine Charles.” The older man said the younger man’s tone clearly escaping him.

The younger one, Charles, then turned to address Edward and his feeble attempt at concern melted away in favor of a sickening sweet smile as his eyes slid up and down Ed’s form taking him in. Ed’s skin prickled under the man’s gaze which was not dissimilar to how Oswald had looked at him although admiration and appreciation seemed to be replaced with appraisal and hunger. He pushed past his father slipping into Ed’s personal space in what was supposed to be a casual step but looked more like the predatory slide of a snake. 

“I apologize for giving you a scare. My father and I were just out for a walk and I accidentally tripped. When I went to steady myself I tried to grab him and I must have pushed him into the road in front of your car. If it weren’t for your uncannily quick reflexes my father surely would be dead.” Charles had begun speaking with that false concerned tone again but at the last part his face went blank indecipherable almost as if he were trying deliberately not to show any emotion at all.

Ed turned to look at the older man, still unidentified, to see if he was buying any part of what had to be the fakest lie he had ever heard but found that he didn’t look as though he were listening at all. Instead he was staring straight through the windshield at Gertrud his face gone whiter than when he had almost been hit by the car. Ed then looked at Gertrud and found her looking back at the man also surprised though with a fair other number of emotions fighting for control of her face as well. 

The man breathed her name out in a barely there whisper, his voice small, disbelieving, and weak. 

Gertrud unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car rounding the hood to stand face to face with the man who was still looking at her as though she were some unbelievable apparition.

“Hello Elijah.” She said and her voice shook as she said it but there was no denying the familiarity with which she said the name and the history behind it.

“Father who is this woman.” Charles asked obviously oblivious to the gravity of the situation. When he didn’t reply Ed cut in with a kinder more cautious tone although equally as curious.

“Gertrud how do you two know each other?”

Gertrud turned to him for only a moment before looking back at Elijah as she gave her answer. “This is Oswald’s father.” 

This information was obviously news to all present except Gertrud. Edward stepped away from the man a sudden distrust clouding his features. Charles' fake perplexed smile fell away instantly souring and looking between them. Elijah stepped closer to Gertrud searching her eyes as though he could read in them all of the time he had missed and the answers to all of the questions he had. 

“We have a son?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My updates are coming randomly because of stuff irl so thanks to all those who are still with me. 
> 
> I greatly appreciate all of the comments and kudos I've gotten on this and all my other works they really brighten my days.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all I'm back. Sorry for the wait.

After a long pause Elijah continued still grappling with the realization. “I never knew- Why didn't you tell me?” 

Gertrud looked away and in lieu of an answer fervently whispered, “It has been such a long time.” before snapping her eyes up once a again to meet his. Her features doing a dance between shame, longing, and regret. 

Another car sped by their odd little group, breaking the tension thick silence, before Ed spoke up inquiring if there was possibly somewhere else that they could catch up. He was at a complete loss but he knew that the four of them standing in the middle of the road would attract unwanted attention while they were still so close to the city. 

Elijah revealed that his manor was not to far from away and that they could talk inside. 

As Ed offered to drive everyone there he mentally was still stuck on the word manor already intrigued despite his wariness of the two strange men. 

Charles spoke up as they all made to file into the car still giving Gertrud a withering stare which he only paused to glance at Ed, curiosity and hunger painting his gaze above his false smile. 

“Father are you sure Mother would be okay with these unexpected visitors.” An emphasis on the word mother and a slight hostile edge to his tone provided all of the likely clues Edward needed to know that they were in for a long night. 

They arrived at the manor within minutes after turning off the main road, and manor really was an apt description. Ed had only ever seen houses like these when on assignment with the GCPD and even then those fancy houses were brighter, more modern, postured, and polished. This one was gothic, dark, and ancient. Ed didn’t actively believe in ghosts but he knew that this mansion would be the place to find them. 

As they stepped inside they were greeted by a woman’s voice low and sultry yet sickeningly sweet drifting from around the corner as she approached. 

“Charles, Dear, is that you? How did things go with- Elijah!?!?”

Ed assumed this was the ‘Mother’ that Charles mentioned. Although despite the appearance of two strangers in her foyer she seemed momentarily stunned by the sight of her own husband. To her credit she recovered quickly though.

“Elijah,” This time the name came out calmer but with a bit of an edge. “You didn’t tell me to expect visitors.” The word visitors was graced with the amount of enthusiasm usually reserved for some form of rodent or other unwanted vermin. 

“Grace, call Sasha in here please. I think we all need to sit down and have a talk.” No sooner had Elijah finished his request than what appeared to be a younger replica of Grace manifested from behind her where she had obviously been eavesdropping around the corner. 

“Here I am father.” Like her mother she seemed at least more subtle and stoic than her brother eyeing both Ed and Gertrud critically without allowing any unchecked emotions to show. 

The group made their way into the sitting room where they sat with Ed and Gertrud on one side, Sasha, Charles, and Grace on the other. Elijah was seated in an armchair between the two groups as he started his story a far away look coming to his eyes, illuminated by the fire.

“Back when we were both younger Getrud came to work as a cook for my parents. I was taken by how beautiful she was. We fell in love and when my parents found out they forbade us from being together. I was the heir to a great fortune and she was just a cook. I threatened to run away with her, tried to turn my back on them and on my inheritance on this place. It was the first time I ever stood up to them.”

“And the last.” Gertrud spoke up not a hint of malice despite her statement, earning her looks from all present before Elijah continued. 

“Yes, well, the next day Gertrud was gone. My parents told me that they had come to an arrangement. That she would be taken care of and I must never make an attempt to find her. And to my shame, I didn’t. I let them seperate us. I had no idea, until today, that at the time that she apparently was pregnant with our son.” Charles and Sasha exchanged looks while Grace simply stared at her husband impassive besides the slightest tightening in her jaw and an almost cliche twitch in one eye. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Elijah pleaded turning the attention once more to Gertrud. 

“Would it have made a difference?” This time a small amount of bitterness shone through, a new aspect to Gertrud that Ed hadn’t anticipated. 

“Yes I would have-”

“I made a choice.” She cut him off voice raising ever so slightly in hysteria. “I lied to protect my child the same as your parents did. They did not offer to take care of me. They threatened me. Told me that your family was very powerful and that they would use all they had to keep us apart. Even if it meant my life.” 

Elijah’s jaw which had snapped shut at Gertrud’s interruption opened once more. Ed saw in his expression realization, anger, disgust, and regret. The one emotion that was conspicuously absent was that of surprise then again Ed suspected he had to have known what his parents were capable of. Ed always had. 

Grace and her children looked as though they were discussing something suitably reasonable and mundane, as though threatening to kill a potential addition to your family was par for the course with them, which at least lined up with the suspicions that had been budding in Ed since hearings Charles’ phony story by the road. 

Gertrud continued eyes downcast, oblivious to the reactions of the room at large, as though she were reliving the long buried events. “Only I knew about the child, about Oswald. So I didn't tell them or you or anyone. I disappeared so that they would never find out about our son, so that your family’s problems would not be his problems. I lied to you and I lied to my baby boy. I told him his father died before he was born. So he wouldn’t go looking for you and find nothing but pain and trouble.” Tears gathered in her eyes but steadfastly refused to fall. She hadn’t cried about what she’d lost in 33 years raising Oswald by herself and she was not going to do so today.

Elijah rose from his chair crossing to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. The years seemed to melt away from the pair of them before all of the eyes present as she leaned into his touch and covered his hand with her own. Grace stiffened, her mask of feigned indifference cracking to reveal murderous intent at the small action. 

“I could have helped you. I could have protected you- ” Elijah said quietly. It was unclear whether he was trying to comfort Gertrud or himself. 

She tutted and shushed him, fond crinkles appearing once more in their permanent homes at the corners of her eyes. “It is all in the past now. Oswald and I did not have much but we had each other, We have love. I wished you could have seen him grow but I knew this way you could keep your life and Oswald could have his own life too. I tried my best.”

“What is he like.”

“He is strong, and so clever, a sweet caring boy who loves his mother.”

“How could he not.” Elijah said looking on Gertrud with unfiltered adoration, a look which she returned at his kind words. 

It was a touching moment.

Grace coughed loudly. Elijah removed his hand from where it had still been resting on Gertrud’s shoulder and the two of them seemed as though they finally remembered the other occupants of the room who had been watching their emotional tennis match. 

Edward did his best to resolve the tension by addressing the three elephants in the room. “So how did you three come into the picture?” 

Elijah retreated to his chair as he began this next chapter in his story but in his telling of it his eyes never left Gertrud. “After my parents died I sat alone in this house for months, I felt so alone I barely even got out of bed. One day I found a diner not to far from her. I’d go there everyday at the same time and order the same thing-”

“Chicken soup and a seltzer.” Grace cut in and while her face was that sickening sweet smile once more her voice was a touch too aggressive and territorial for the domesticity of the image. 

Elijah continued on unbothered, “Grace was my waitress and I grew fond of her. I found out about her Sasha and Charles having to live with her abusive husband.” 

Their side of the room collectively shifted obviously minutely uncomfortable at the mention of Grace’s former husband. For the first time Ed fleetingly felt something besides disdain for Oswald’s extended family.

“One thing led to another and we ended up getting married.” Elijah relayed this last bit of information haltingly as if he were telling someone else’s story, one that he didn’t seem to be particularly fond of. Gertrud nodded resignedly at the same time as Grace seemed to physically grow where she sat preening at the small triumph. 

Ed’s feeling of disdain returned.

“So dear,” Grace drawled as Ed realized all of the eyes in the room had alighted on him. “How exactly did you… come into the picture?” She parroted his choice of words back at him, this time their intended meaning of ‘Who the hell are you exactly?’ was perfectly clear. 

Ed floundered not sure what exactly he should say when Gertrud rose up to face Grace without an ounce of hesitation in her answer. “Edward is Oswald’s boyfriend.” 

No one was more surprised by her answer than Ed whose face immediately went crimson and was rendered speechless by the sense of finality with which Gertrud gave him the title, incorrect though it may be. Charles looked positively ecstatic over that tidbit of information which he quickly tried to hide, Sasha did not even have to fake her disinterest, and Grace merely looked Ed over once more as though assessing him and what threat he may pose. 

“Lovely” she said at last her voice dripping with that false cheer that was beginning to grate on Ed’s nerves. 

Elijah spoke up looking at Ed with unmasked adoration. “Love is a gift. I am so pleased that my son found it with you, and that you found us.” 

“Thank you sir.” Ed answered back politely. 

There was too much attention being thrown his way all of a sudden, too much information to process. His skin felt prickly as if all of the sets of eyes on him were evoking a physical response. He abruptly stood excusing himself. Their hosts graciously agreed dispersing the impromptu family meeting and all heading their separate ways with Elijah’s cheery voice reminding them to not be late for dinner and insisting that Ed and Gertrud stay for the meal as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't plan on abandoning this or any of my stories I am just super busy and super depressed 12 months out of the year. Feel free to bother me here or on tumblr the next time I make you wait this long for updates.


	8. Chapter 8

It took Edward almost no time at all to figure out the Van Dahl Household. He knew right from meeting each new member what their game was. Grace was an opportunist and a gold digger who was after Elijah’s money. She’d no doubt planned on divorcing him and taking half but then when finding out about his heart condition figured she’d speed along the process and take it all. 

After dinner when she gave Elijah one of his “pills” in front of Edward he’d known right away it was just a simple breath mint. His current problem was what to do with the information he knew. Emotionally obtuse as Edward could be at times he knew that Gertrud still had feelings for Oswald’s father and in an ideal situation he would like to not only keep him alive but also allow Gertrud and Elijah to rekindle whatever they once had. 

His first instinct was of course that he should simply kill Grace. She was using Elijah, making him trust her and think that she loved him and it made Edward sick. Killing Grace would not be self defense like it was with Officer Dougherty but it would be no less justified. Ed knew now though, given what happened with Kristen, that if he simply killed her he may inadvertently drive Elijah and Gertrud apart. After all, charming though Gertrud may be, there was no way to compete with someone who was dead. So that left exposing Grace as his only option. 

Sasha was Grace's loyal lackey and seemed to have no function other than to please and emulate her mother. Then there was Charles. He was a whole different sort of conundrum all coy smiles and lingering glances in Edward’s direction that made his cheeks burn and his blood run cold simultaneously. Charles looked at him with the kind of attention that Ed had only ever received from Oswald, though Charles’ variety of staring had a more predatory edge to it than Oswald’s soft fond gazes. Ed didn’t know what to make of it, let alone how useful it could be in his quest to oust Grace and the Others from Elijah’s life.

As it turned out though Ed needn’t worry about what he was going to do because Grace was making moves of her own. 

Elijah, Gertrud, and Ed were sitting in the living room leaving Ed feeling very much like a third wheel as they were talking quietly about their lives apart and reminiscing of the brief times they had spent together. Ed was surprised that Grace and the others were not present. She did not seem like the type to leave her husband unattended especially not with a woman who he was still obviously very much in love with. 

Sensing that he would not be missed in his present company he decided to do some snooping and find out what his hostess was up to. He backtracked through the rooms of the house that he had been shown so far until his feet took him to the darkened hallway outside the kitchen. Inside he heard the hushed voices deep in an argument.

“Won’t it be suspicious if she just drops dead after drinking it?” This voice was higher obviously Sasha.

“Nonsense that old hag looks like she could drop at any second. We just call the usual doctor and have him say she had an unexpected heart attack.” Grace’s voice seemed to lack any of it’s once pleasant sweetness from before in favor of something calculating and vindictive. 

“And what about the boyfriend? Won’t he just go back and tell what happened?” This last drawl was unmistakably Charles. 

“He can try but I doubt he’ll make it back with his brake lines cut. We can’t risk the son coming back here or the sentimental old fool may put him in the will.” Grace clipped this out so matter of fact that if Ed hadn’t known better he would never have guessed she was talking about his own murder. 

“Mother that is positively diabolical.” Rather than sounding horrified Sasha sounded as if she was ready to take notes.

Charles seemed to handle this news with his default feigned nonchalance. Although Ed could sense a small bit of genuine regret in his words when he said “Such a shame really. It’s a pity to waste a man like that. Are you sure we can’t keep him Mother?”

Ed crept back the way he came, not caring to stay and hear the answer to that particular question. He made his way back towards the sitting room but at the last second turned and waited in the shadows by the door. A few minutes later Grace breezed by so focused on the glass decanter in her hand and on her task that she completely missed Ed lurking. 

He waited until he heard the tell tale sounds of liquid being poured before he made his entrance announcing himself airily and hoping he sounded oblivious enough. “Oh is that brandy? I’d love a glass!”

Grace paused her false smile pulled tight around her eyes. Ed knew her plans depended on no one else besides Gertrud drinking the poison. After a moment of silence slightly too long to be casual she blinked and recalculated. “Sure dear...Are you sure you want the brandy though? We have many other spirits in the house to choose from.”

Before Edward could assure her that he did in fact want the brandy Elijah spoke up. “Nonsense Grace the Brandy is our finest and our guests should have nothing less on such a momentous occasion.” He reached across and patted Gertrud’s hand leaving her cooing and looking at him as if he just offered her a star from the sky rather than a glass of liquor.

Ed silently thanked his luck for that opening and interjected with what he hoped was false cheer 

“Why don’t we all have a drink then?”

Grace narrowed her eyes at this perhaps beginning to sense a game. “Well if our guests want to drink I won’t stop them but Elijah can’t drink with his medicine so I will refrain out of solidarity.” 

Elijah snapped out of his moment with Gertrud at this. “No need to stop on my account dear you know I don’t mind if you drink, besides its a special occasion. I’m sure the doctor would allow me one sip” Grace’s nostrils flared comically wide at this as she saw her plan slipping out of reach. 

“No!” Grace abandoned all cool leaving two pairs of bewildered eyes looking at her and one smug knowing smile belonging to a mister Ed Nygma.

“I’m sorry, Grace. I didn’t realize it was that serious,” Ed began trying his best to keep all mirth out of his words as he concluded, “How about none of us drink.”

Grace was positively furious. She no doubt knew at that point that he was baiting her But Ed had her cornered. There was no way she could keep protesting without raising the suspicion of the others. Her eyes darted about the room wildly and just as Ed was beginning to think that he had won this particular battle of wits all of the cornered panic melted off of Grace’s features. For another handful of moments she stared straight ahead brow creasing even as her false smile made its way back to the lower half of her face. 

“Forgive me. I’m being silly. You’re right dear. Why don’t we all have just one glass? I’m sure it will be quite enough.” 

Now it was Ed’s turn to look on in shock as Grace retrieved three more glasses and set about pouring them. She never took her eyes of Edward’s face as she poured waiting for him to say something. Once all four of them had their drinks in hand Grace raised her glass in a toast. “To the unexpected and to making the most of the moments we have.” 

They all raised their glasses as one and to Ed it seemed as if time slowed down for their deadly game of chicken. He saw Grace lower her glass obviously having no intention of actually drinking. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Elijah swirl his considering it for a moment. Gertrud beside him began to raise it up to her lips and Ed panicked. 

With no more clever moves left to be made he leaned forward suddenly slapped the glass out of Gertrud’s hand before she could drink it. Dumbfounded all four pairs of eyes watched as the glass tumbled out of her hand and onto the floor where it shattered leaving the poison to ooze out. No one missed the way the liquid began to release acrid smoke and darken the places that it touched the floor.

They were all silent for a moment and none was more horrified than Grace at this development. 

Elijah was the one who finally spoke but he only got out a small questioning “Grace?” Before all Hell broke loose. 

The woman in question flung her own glass to the side and launched herself with a near feral growl at Ed. Ed jumped back his reflexes improving since the last time someone launched themself at him and on instinct splashed the poison at Grace.

The effect was not instantaneous. at first she merely looked shocked and outraged but after a moment her face contorted in pure anguish. Her outraged cries turned into cries of pain and tearless sobs. The trio watched on in horror (and mild fascination on Ed’s part) as Grace’s face began to smoke and peel away before she finally collapsed to the floor and went silent. 

Elijah knelt down by her side and Gertrud came behind him where she placed a hand on his shoulder for comfort. The usually very expressive man seemed to be in shock and his face was completely stoic while he looked on his wife. 

Ed not knowing what else to do knelt by the other side of Grace’s prone body extending two fingers clinically to check for a pulse. He met Elijah’s expectant gaze.

“I’m so sorry Mister Van Dahl. I just saw her coming at me and I panicked.”

Elijah shook his head silencing Ed. Ed straightened up and backed away giving the man space. After a moment Elijah stood too but he completely ignored Ed looking instead at Gertrud. 

“That was poison...Grace tried to poison you.” Gertrud nodded gently. Given all she had been through she was certainly handling the addition of a dead body more calmly than she might have just a week prior. “She was willing to kill us all.” Elijah still sounded numb and disbelieving no doubt going into shock. 

Ed was just glad he focused on Grace’s misdeeds and not the fact that Ed had technically just killed her. Gertrud led Elijah to the couch and sat him down before grabbing the throw blanket from the back and draping it over Grace’s disfigured corpse.

Ed excused himself awkwardly and quickly went through the halls to look for Sasha and Charles. He was just beginning to realize he didn’t even know what he would do if he did find them when he thought to check the house’s spacious garage. He noticed that the door to the outside was left open and the only car remaining was the one that Ed had driven there. ‘That answered that question then,’ He thought grimly. They must’ve heard what happened with Grace and decided to make their exit while they could. 

He made his way back to the sitting room and was about to break this news to Elijah but the words died in his throat when he saw the man himself. His face was buried in Gertrud’s shoulder and his eyes shone with unshed tears he was barely holding in. Gertrud had her arms around him her hand rubbing soothing circles into his shoulder. She was whispering soothing words in his ear that Ed couldn’t quite catch and neither of them seemed to have noticed Ed’s reentry into the room. 

Ed backed away not wanting to spoil their moment. As he left he heard Elijah say in a broken voice. “It’s been so hard without you.”

Ed figured the news about Charles and Sasha could wait. He would tell them first thing in the morning and then hightail it back to the city to reconnect with Oswald. Now that Grace and her spawn were out of the picture Gertrud would be safe here with Elijah and they could look after each other until Ed returned, with their son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that successfully ties up our Gertrud and Ed side plot. Now the boys will be reunited and finish what they started. 
> 
> Thanks to all who have stayed with me through my long waits. Don't forget to comment :)

**Author's Note:**

> Comment? Kudos?


End file.
